A Soul in Distress
by Opaque Vision
Summary: A TP fic, its gonna be short and sweet about them realizing their feelings.
1. The Caged Bird

Hello! I know a lot of you didn't like my Mirai Trunks fic "A Reason to Live" perhaps it was a bit on the morbid side. Ok, a lot! I was upset when I wrote it so give me a break! I am working on another Mirai Trunks fic, one that isn't depressing and its much longer. So I needed a break and decided to write a fic about GT Trunks and Pan. This is my first fic using GT Trunks so go easy on me! But seriously please review! I won't know how to improve my fics if you guys don't tell me! Thanks!  
  
deadscream7990  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Soul in Distress  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat in his office, casually drumming his fingers on the desktop, his head resting in the palm of his hand. With a sigh, he raised his head to look once again at his surroundings. Closing his eyes, he wished to be anywhere but there at that moment. He leaned back in his chair and opened his tightly sealed eyes. Still there. Too bad he didn't know Goku's teleportation technique. He looked longingly at the window, maybe he could...  
  
No! He couldn't take off again. The last time his mother had come to see him at work and found him absent, with his window open, he had received a verbal beating from her and then a physical beating from his father because he was upset that because of Trunks' irresponsible behavior he would have to deal with an angry Bulma. His body held proof to that painful memory in the form of several scars left as a 'reminder' by his father.   
  
Not to mention the fact that he had stacks of papers to go through. With a groan, Trunks slid forward in his seat and picked up a random paper off his desk. Budget this, calculate that, sales, blah, blah, blah. In all honesty, Trunks could care less. There was nothing more he wanted in this world than to be free from this corporate hell. Especially when it was towards the end of their fiscal year, that meant long work days and no escaping through the window.   
  
An exasperated sigh left his lips, as his hand sought out the pen he had previously tossed aside. Placing his glasses back on, Trunks began his tedious tasks at hand, all the while wishing for the days when he was free to spend the day as he desired.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The young girl smiled mischievously as she snuck by the ever unobservant security guard. This is way too easy, they should have better security. Any random person off the street could sneak in here and steal whatever or whomever they want. Shaking her head, the girl slipped silently down the hall to the elevator.  
  
The young girl stepped onto the inviting platform, once inside pushing the button to have the electronic servant take her to the top floor. To the source of her trip.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks rose from his hunched over position, cracking his spine as he stood. Gathering a stack of papers in his hands, he stalked over to the file cabinet to put them away, hopefully to not have to look at them again for a long, long time. Turning around, he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. At least twenty more identical stacks of papers awaited his scrutiny. It never ends, the tired businessman thought.  
  
He dragged his feet as he solemnly returned to his desk. He mind drifted once again to thoughts of escaping this prison, before he became too engrossed in his dreams though, he reminded himself of his mother and her angry tirade, in which she ordered him not to leave this office until all this paperwork he had been procrastinating about was completed. Dropping back into his leather chair, he thought again about how much he was not cut out to be a businessman. Not like I ever had a choice though, it seems I never do in anything.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the door she could hear quiet mutterings and the sounds of someone shuffling about. Poor Trunks, she thought, stuck in his office until he finishes his work. He could use a break I'm sure, Bulma won't be too upset if I distract her son for a few minutes.  
  
Placing her hand on the cool metal of his office's doorknob, the dark haired girl opened the door as quietly as possible. Peeking in through the slit, she could see Trunks bent over a stack of papers while sitting at his desk, completely unaware of her, obviously too wrapped up in his work. She smiled sympathetically, he looked like her when Grandma would make her study for hours on end.   
  
She opened the door the rest of the way, causing it to squeak on its hinges. Thus causing Trunks to look up startled. She smiled and waved her fingers at him in a silent hello.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He could not believe his eyes. What was she doing here? Her impish smile causing him to believe her intentions mischievous. He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her, in his own way, to come in.  
  
"Hardly working?" she spoke, inviting him into a verbal spar.  
  
"Hmm, working hard, something you would know nothing about, ehh, Panny?"  
  
She smirked, feeling generous so as to let him off for his little comment. Her eyes fell upon the glasses, resting precariously on Trunks' nose. With a snort, she walked over to his desk and plucked the glasses off his face.  
  
"Why do you wear these ridiculous things? Your vision is fine, as is mine and all saiyans." she twirled the glasses on her fingers, watching the light reflect off the lens.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Studying perhaps? Shopping with Bra? Or has my mother sent you to make sure I'm still here and working? Well you can report back to her, that to her infinite joy, I am still here and working extraordinarily hard!" Trunks spat at Pan, obviously bitter that he was being forced to remain at work.  
  
"You are so melodramatic, Trunks. I actually did hear about your mother's little 'request' that you have your work done before you leave and I thought I might stop by and see if you wanted me to bring you anything to eat. Knowing your saiyan appetite, you're probably starving already."   
  
Trunks' expression softened, "Ohh, sorry for jumping to conclusions, Pan. Forgive me, I'm a bit stressed."  
  
"It's understandable. How much work do you have left anyway?"  
  
He snorted, "Enough to keep me here all night! So your offer of dinner sounds really appealing. If, of course, its still available." He smiled at her retreating back as she began walking towards the door.  
  
"The usual?" she called over her shoulder.   
  
"You know me too well, Panny."  
  
"You can say that again," she muttered as she walked through the doorway, smiling the entire time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Comments are always welcome! Part 2 will be out soon, I promise!  
  
  
  



	2. To Fight for Freedom

Wow! I'm surprised! I wasn't sure of how quickly I could write this next part, I write based on pure inspiration and if a dry spell comes then I'm out of luck. Trying to force myself to write is like telling Vegeta to bow before Goku. Like that would ever happen! Before you go on to reading this fic I want to suggest a fic idea that I thought of, maybe its been done and if so I would love to read it. Mirai Trunks and Pan (he comes from his timeline to live in theirs) fall in love do the marriage thing as do Marron and GT Trunks. (This fic could be both T/P and T/M, not many of those!) Well after a few years of marital bliss Pan and GT Trunks begin to have an affair of sorts. Mirai Trunks and Marron find out, wackiness ensues. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks but I thought it would be a wacky and original fic. I can't write it though so if someone else wants to, please, be my guest. Just send me a copy of it so I can read it! Thanks for being patient and reading all this junk I've written! And now, on to the story!  
  
deadscream7990  
  
~~~~~  
  
Amidst the chaos that was Trunks' office sat two figures, hunched over a stack of papers. Their heads leaning together, so close that their hair brushed eachothers forehead. Empty take-out boxes littered the floor and various desktops, proof of their inhuman appetite. The man reached over and picked up a glass off the desk, raising the container to his lips and having drunk from it, handed the glass to his counterpart.   
  
Pan leaned back on her hands, yawning as she stretched her aching muscles. Trunks was sitting beside her, still curved over the pile of papers. She smiled to herself, thinking of the sight they made. Sitting on the floor in the president of the company's office, papers and trash surrounding them as they toiled away on the insane amount of paperwork that demanded their attention.   
  
Pan glanced at Trunks through hooded eyelids, and, not for the first time, noticed how adorable he looked when he scrunched up his face and pouted his lips. Like a little kid begging for something, she thought. Her body began to react, as it often did nowadays around Trunks. Her heart beat picked up and her senses were heightened, her body was aware of every bit of physical contact that happened between the two entities.   
  
She let her eyes slid closed as she relished in the feelings she was experiencing. Sitting next to him, his large frame dwarfing her petite body, their legs pressed firmly against eachother as they sat Indian style on the floor, the heat generating off of him in waves, warming her to the core. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she concentrated on just enjoying the brief moment she had with him in this quiet sanctity.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks' eyes darted over his shoulder, seeking out Pan's. Her eyes were closed in relaxation and she looked as if she were on the verge of relinquishing her consciousness to the persuasion of sleep. A smile touched his lips as he watched her gently breathe in and out, in and out, in and out.   
  
How odd, he thought, I must also be tired, I'm far more captivated by her now than usual. Or am I, he asked himself. A question asked is not always a question answered, he had learned that much in his life and wisely, in his mind, placed these thoughts toward the back of his mind, but in truth was that possible?  
  
"Pan," he softly whispered. He placed a gentle hand on her leg to stir her from her trance. "If you're tired, Panny, go home and sleep. This is my job, not yours. You shouldn't even be here wasting your time doing all this boring and tedious paperwork."  
  
~~~~~  
  
His husky voice reverberated in her ears as she listened to his words. Leave? Though true she was tired and at the moment sleep was very enticing, she would not leave him alone to work, could not leave him alone.  
  
"I'm fine, Trunks, just resting my eyes a bit," Pan responded as she rose from her comfortable position, saddened by the departure of his hand on the her leg with her movement.  
  
"The classic 'just resting my eyes' bit, huh? Seriously though, Pan, you don't have to stay. I'll understand if you want to go."  
  
"Go? But the funs just starting! Nah, I'd rather stay and help you. I would feel terrible leaving you here to do all this yourself. Besides, I'm thinking that if I help you sort through all this paperwork then you're going to owe me pretty big. Which is always a plus!" Pan replied with a devilish smile.  
  
Trunks groaned at the thought of owing Pan something, inwardly though he had no problem with owing her anything.  
  
"Well then let's get back to work, Miss Son!" Trunks said, a bit of energy finding its way to him.  
  
Pan giggled at his suddenly enthusiastic mood, "Yes sir!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stacks of paper began to fade as time went on. Pens flew across papers with confident strokes. An occasional exchange of words of a document. Thus the hours passed from night to early morning, with the occupants of the office never breaking from their assault on the merciless stacks of papers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pan beamed at Trunks as she filed away the last document, shutting the file cabinet door with a confident force. Trunks looked around the office in amazement. The papers were gone, as was the trash, he could see his desktop again and also the floor.  
  
"What a feeling of relief to have all that done. Wow. My mother will never believe this. She expected me to be stuck in here for at least three days. But with your help, Pan, we got it done in less then a day. A day! She will have a heartache when she hears this."  
  
"Glad to be of service, my lord," Pan said playfully, as she mockingly bowed to him in false servitude and respect.  
  
"And according to my memory, I now owe you big, correct?"  
  
"Damn straight! I didn't do all this work for nothing, you know," Pan bounced back at him.  
  
"Then, pray tell, why did you help me?"  
  
Pan felt her knees go weak and all thoughts flew from her mind as if a caged bird escaping its confines. Trunks began to move towards her until he was standing in front of her, so close that his hair brushed against her forehead as he looked at her.   
  
Obsidian met azure, their eyes locked, neither individual willing to break the coveted connection.   
  
Pan's body felt numb, the tingling crept its way up from her toes to her head. Words came to her, spoken from the heart, words she didn't know she held within. Thoughts, she hadn't even consciously realized.  
  
"I saw something. A person, or rather, a soul, crying out in pain. Caged and hidden away. Locked in an ivory tower, that inside was not made of ivory. Each time it broke its confines to escape, the cage was made smaller. Eventually, hope will be lost and the soul will forfeit its fire for the uncaged life."  
  
Trunks trembled as she spoke, her eyes never breaking from his. It was as if she could see straight into his soul and perhaps she could.  
  
"I didn't want you to be caged longer then necessary, Trunks. Your soul, its in distress here. You are slowly killing yourself everyday you sit in this office. You have to break free, before you lose yourself."  
  
Trunks' eyes searched her own, hoping to find an answer to his silent question. How was it she had him so entranced? How was it she knew exactly what he was feeling? And perhaps most importantly, did she truly care?  
  
Finding his voice, Trunks spoke, "And how exactly do I set myself free? If I am trapped in the tower then I am unable to unlock the gate and take the burden of captivity from my soul."  
  
There was a tremor in his voice as he spoke. His heart hoping that she would not disappoint him, hoping that she would not break him, hoping that she could love him enough to help set him free again.  
  
"Then I suppose you would need someone else to unlock the gate and set you free," she responded, her voice soft and oscillating.  
  
"Perhaps you have an idea of who might be able to do such a task?"  
  
"I think I may."  
  
These words were enough for Trunks to settle in his mind that she reciprocated feelings for him. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. As they surrendered their souls to eachother, Trunks was able to feel his confines breaking away.   
  
And as is often the case, love was able to free a soul from its pain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Should I write another part or was this enough of an ending? Let me know! Ta-ta!  
  



	3. Only the Stars Know Why

Well, this fic is hit much more than my other stories. Must be the simple T/P it has in it! I encourage all of you who read "A Reason to Live" to go back and read the edited version. It hasn't gotten many hits and I want people to read that version. It's much better than the other story. Plus I will be adding chapters to it in about a week or so probably, that is if my muses stay with me! Anywho, back to this story. There will probably be two more chapters here, maybe three if I feel creative. This chapter isn't much on Trunks and Pan, but more tying up some loose ends in preparation for future chapters.  
  
deadscream7990  
  
~~~~~  
  
Whistling a quiet tune under his breathe, Trunks entered his home with an enthusiasm not usually characteristic of him after being forced to work for long periods of time. But then again this situation was a far cry from the norm. He tossed his jacket over his shoulder, still half-humming to himself, lazily made his way to the stairs.  
  
"Trunks Briefs! What are you doing here?!"   
  
The sound of his mother's voice brought him out of his blissful haze. "Hmm? I live here, mom," he replied patiently while smiling at her.  
  
"You are supposed to stay at the office until all that paperwork is done, mister! And why are you smiling at me like that? You are creeping me out, Trunks!"  
  
"I knew that, mother, and I finished the work you left for me, honest I did."   
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "You finished the work? All that paperwork? In less than a day? I didn't think that was humanly possible?"  
  
Trunks' smile widened, "You know what they say 'Anything is possible if you try hard enough.'"  
  
Bulma snorted, "You? Try hard at work? Let me feel your forehead, sweetie, maybe you're coming down with something."  
  
"Nonsense, woman. The boy isn't sick."  
  
Vegeta walked up to Trunks, whose smile flickered and died away with his fathers presence. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as intimidating as possible to his brat.   
  
"You had better not be lying, boy. About getting all your work done."  
  
"Father, what possible good could come out of me lying about it? That's foolish! My lie would be discovered and I would most certainly receive a 'sparring' session for my false story."  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth together, "Are you calling me foolish, boy?"  
  
Trunks sighed. He could never win when it came to his father. Bra could wrap Vegeta around her finger, but him? The only thing he got from his father was scars. One might even dare to call him bitter about the parental situation he had.  
  
"Vegeta! Leave Trunks alone. Maybe he finally realized that work is important. No need to discourage him. Run along now, Trunks dear, if what you say is true then you must be very tired."  
  
Trunks silently thanked Dende that his mother was around to prevent his father from using him as a personal punching bag. "Thank you, mother, bye." Trunks leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Bulma watched as he left, slightly confused. "What has gotten into him? Do you have any idea, Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmm, how should I know what the boy is thinking or feeling? Aren't women the ones who are so in touch with their feelings?"  
  
"Vegeta! Don't go picking a fight with me just because Trunks avoided a fight with you! Do you WANT to sleep on the couch, buster?!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself as Bulma stomped off towards the lab. That boy is going to get the fight of his life next time we spar, he thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night, Trunks lay on the roof above his room, gazing out at the endless stream of stars. Everything felt so much clearer when he was up here, like the haziness in his mind and heart were cleared away by the brilliance of the stars.  
  
He still had a bit of trouble believing what had happened in his office early that day. Who would had thought? Him and Pan? Together? Trunks smiled to himself, Gohan will flip when he finds out. Shaking his head, Trunks realized that dealing with Gohan and his infamous temper would be worth it if it meant he could be with Pan.  
  
Pan. The girl he had always known had suddenly changed on him, grown up. Stayed the same person he always loved and yet at the same time changed. He couldn't explain it, all he knew was that there was one person in the world for him and right now she was at home with her overprotective father. No doubt contemplating the days events as well.  
  
With a contented sigh, Trunks stood and ambled to the edge of the roof, preparing to return to his room for the night. He glanced up at the stars one more time, closing his eyes as his head remained turned upwards, seeing with his heart rather than with his eyes. He made a fervent wish upon the stars of the heavens to keep her safe this night and all others.  
  
Nimbly Trunks leapt from the roof and flew slowly to his room, entering through the open window. As he lay down on his bed, Trunks wondered what he did that was so wonderful for this happiness to suddenly come to him. Must have been something very good, he thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pan awoke to the chirping of an overly friendly bird who had made its morning perch just outside her window. Yawning, she stretched her relaxed muscles and glared at the happy little bird.  
  
"Of course you're happy, you got to wake up when you decided! Not when some little animal came and woke you with its little song!" she spoke jokingly to the bird, who in response, as if understanding, flew away to find a more suitable perch.  
  
"Sorry, little bird," Pan said, feeling slightly bad as the bird flew away.  
  
She lazily stood and shuffled downstairs to find some breakfast. She smiled as she walked down the stairs, thinking of Trunks. Visions of yesterday flashing in her mind, nearly causing her to fall down the stairs. "Nice," she muttered to herself. "Cause of him I'm starting up my klutz attacks again."  
  
The smile once again flitted to her lips, Trunks. She knew that she had to see him today. Had to know if he had any regrets. Had to know if they had the future she so desired.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gohan sat at the kitchen table, placidly eating his breakfast when Pan waltzed in with a smile on her face. So she's still in the absurdly good mood, he thought. Odd. Wearily he raised his eyebrows at her as she kissed his cheek when she walked by him.  
  
"Morning, daddy!" Pan said as went to make her own breakfast.  
  
Gohan shook his head, he would never know what went on inside a female's head, regardless of how smart he was. They could not be explained.  
  
Pan giggled at the confused look on her father's face. Videl entered the kitchen and smiled at both of the occupants.   
  
"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to work! One day bad mood, next day good mood. I need a schedule here!" Gohan flung his arms in the air and disappeared out the door.  
  
Both Son women chuckled at Gohan's apparent confusion. Videl's eyes narrowed at Pan, analyzing her face and expression. Yep, she thought to herself, it is most certainly a boy thats made her so happy. Now for the question of who it is.  
  
"So, Pan, who is this boy who has put you in such a good mood," Videl casually asked.  
  
Pan froze as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Pan. Your father may be clueless, but I am not," Videl's expression softened when she saw the panic in her daughter's face. "You know you can trust me, Pan. I just want to know what's going on in your life."  
  
Pan sighed and sat down in the chair next to her mother. "Well, it is a guy. But you can't tell daddy because I don't want him to kill him cause..."  
  
"Hold up a second. You were taking dinner to Trunks last I heard the other day. Could he perhaps be...?"  
  
Pan blushed, her mother always figured her out before she even had a chance to tell her anything.   
  
Videl smiled at her daughter. "Well, I think that Trunks is a very nice young man. Certainly is trustworthy and I know how long you've cared for him, Pan. I'm glad things are working out for you."  
  
Pan stood and hugged her mom, "Thank you, mom. It feels so good to have someone know how I feel. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Videl laughed, "I'm sure you'd find a way to survive. Now get out of here and go find Trunks. I'm sure you two have some things to talk about."  
  
Pan smiled and turned to leave, pausing to glance over her shoulder, "I love you, mom." And then she was gone, out the door and to the person she most wanted to see.  
  
Videl sighed, "They grow up so fast. I can't wait to see finally see her truly happy...with Trunks."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pan located Trunks' ki at Capsule Corp. Weird, she thought, I would have figured he would take a day off after all that work we did yesterday. Flying even faster, she hurried to reach his office. She couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to talk to him, she just couldn't wait when it came to him, but then again that's how love is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, the longest chapter yet. I would make it longer but I like to break it down so I can write a complete chapter in one sitting so it flows better. It means better writing but sadly it also makes it shorter.   
  
Tell me what you think of how I portrayed the characters. If I messed up really bad with any of them let me know and I'll fix it! Be kind and review!  
  
  
  



	4. Everything as It Should Be

I'm working on starting a new fic, but I'm having trouble with motivation so any comments are totally welcome! I know this chapter isn't much. It would be longer, but all the sudden the words just stopped in my head thus ending this chapter. I'm going to work on getting the next chapter out within a reasonable time frame. Having a job does not agree with fanfic writing!  
  
Oh, and I decided to skip around in the story, I'll explain through flashbacks.  
  
deadscream7990  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pain. Surrounding her like a fire. Not content to feed on those around her, for it had to come for her and lay its claim on her soul. Branding its logo into her for all the world to see.  
  
Determined to sear its haunting reflection in her eyes.   
  
And as she felt her soul break from the weight of her affliction, all went dark.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trunks sat sullenly in his office, quietly awaiting the end of the business day. He should have taken the day off seeing as how he and Pan had completed so much yesterday, but no. Here he was, the eternal epitome of bored. His mother had been so shocked to see him wake up early this morning that she had assumed he was going to work. Upon seeing her delighted face, he found that he couldn't stand to upset her, so he submissively went along to work.  
  
Yawning, Trunks leaned back in his black, leather chair. Cautiously, he rested his feet on the desk and placed his hands behind his head. Knowing his luck, he would lose his balance and fall at the most inopportune time, most likely when someone entered the room.   
  
His eyelids slowly began to drop as thoughts of sleep filtered into his mind. Why not? No one was around, his mother was extraordinarily happy with him, there was no work for him to do. A little nap never hurt anyone.   
  
Letting out a small sigh, Trunks submitted all conscience thought to oblivion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Feeling as though she had walked this path before, Pan entered the building that held Trunks captive day after day. The perpetual game of sneaking past the guards in order to reach her ultimate destination. Somehow the danger of getting caught made Pan want to visit Trunks at work even more.   
  
She felt the nervous flutter in her stomach and knew that entering his office door would be much harder than usual. What if he had decided it was a mistake? She would never be able to look him in the eye again if he told her that he regretted last night, if he told her she was only a child, if he told her he had no need for her attempts to free his soul.  
  
There is a defining moment in every person's life. A moment when they must choose which path to take. A moment when they are forced to either take the hard trail or venture forth on the easy trail. For a normal person, often the easy trail seems the most beneficial choice, but to one whose heart is leading...then the path chosen is often the one to love, even if it means a certain amount of strife.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, Pan gripped the doorknob and entered Trunks' office, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would be happy to see her. Hoping that he wouldn't crush her soul with a callous word or action. Hoping that he returned her love.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A change in the ventilation of the room alerted Trunks to the presence of another person in his office. Waking from his light slumber he realized that his chair was turned around and facing the window so that he might have a better view as he slipped into a restless haze. Turning his chair towards the door, Trunks felt his heart race with excitement when he saw who stood uncertainly in his doorway.   
  
A smile flitted across his lips at her presence. "Pan, good to see you. What brings you down here?"  
  
Pan's thoughts were racing as she registered his words which seemed to be less than enthusiastic about her arrival. She noticed the quirky smile laid gently across his face and she realized that to him everything was a game. To be played out with time and according to his rules. Very well, Mr. Briefs, she thought, I too can play your games.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly to be honest. You see I have this issue. I seem to remember spending the day with someone very important yesterday but I can't seem to remember who," she slowly ambled from the doorway over to his desk, careful to shut the door securely behind her. She leaned both palms of her hands on his desk and looked him in the eye. "Might you be able to help me recollect what events transpired yesterday?"  
  
An excited look appeared in Trunks' eyes as he reached forward to brush his hand against her face. "I believe I can help you, miss."  
  
Without further hesitation, Trunks' hand slipped behind Pan's neck and pulled her gently forward. He paused as their lips were inches from eachother. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, all she could think of was him and how much she loved this man for all that he was. Not waiting for him to make the next move, Pan leaned in and gently bumped her nose with his before claiming his lips with hers.  
  
Pan smiled against Trunks' lips, embracing everything that he offered her. She felt so complete. Almost as if her life was finally on the right path. Nothing could ruin her happiness...she finally attained what her heart sought for so long...Trunks.  
  
Everything is as it should be, Pan thought.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Just as one aspect of a person's life shifts its movement towards the positive arena, another, seemingly hidden, aspect steers its direction towards the inverse. If balanced these events are rather trivial. However, when one aspect weighs more on the person's soul than the other, their is an imbalance. Thus creating the means for pain and solitude.   
  
Often it seems that people are unable to prevent the occurrence and discover that they are unable to sufficiently cope with the situation. Thus causing them to act in an absurd manner, more often than not, causing additional pain to the individual and their relations then before.  
  
Fate maintains a cruel sense of humor, playing with an individual's life just as everything seems to be heading down the path to tranquillity.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hope this last chapter didn't suck too bad. Sorry if it did! I'll do better next time, I promise! On a serious note though, please review. I need your comments to help me make this story better!  
  



End file.
